Run
by karate-cookie
Summary: Jack is on the run and his life is at stake. What will happen? Rated T just in case.
1. Dancing With Angels

**A/N: I don't own Kickin' It. Please Read and Review.**

I have been running for hours. I pause. Trying to catch my breath, I take in my surroundings. A tree to the left, a street light ahead, a dirt path to the right, and nothing in the direction I have come. I climb the tree quickly and sit in silence.

Then, they come, four or five at least. The men search, trying to find me, but to no avail. One looks up. He spots me. Quickly, I jump to the roof of the house below. I scale it to the top and slide down the opposite side. I land perfectly on the ground. I swear that I had seen a flash of blonde hair in the window, but I continue on. I jump the fence that traces the back of the yard at the same time as the men jump the fence near the front.

Running through the woods, I hear them pull out guns. The shots fly by me. One hits a branch, it falls. I hurdle it skillfully. The shooting soon stops. I run faster, my lungs burning at this point. I see a light ahead as I burst through the last few trees.

I find myself in a parking lot. Weaving in between cars, I hear thuds behind me. The men are jumping from car to car. One slips, as his head collides with the pavement I see blood splash up onto the window of a near by car.

The doors of the Wal-mart come into view. I run inside and quickly head for a fire exit near the back of the store. The men bust through the entrance and are stopped by a security guard and some employees.

I hear a loud crack. Turning, I see one of the men on the ground bleeding and the others heading in my direction. I run full speed to the back of the store and into the store room. Boxes line the shelves. I run down the isle and make a right. Two isles down, I begin to climb the boxes. The three men that are left round the corner as I reach the top. They run to where I am. One begins climbing, he is about to reach me when I push the box he is grasping to the concrete floor.

Several loud cracks are heard from under the box and an ear piercing scream. I run along the boxes, jumping from shelf to shelf. I can see the loading area door. It's slightly open still. I scramble down to the floor and dash towards the door. I wiggle under it. The fresh air hits me.

I see a tavern in the distance. I run full speed. I reach the front door. No one is inside, but I try the door anyway. To my surprise, it opens with ease. I hurry in. Inside, it's pitch black. Breathing hard, I look for a place to hide. My brown hair is plastered to my forehead with sweat. I hear a chime from behind me. In the door, stands one of the two remaining guys.

He pulls a knife from his belt and begins slashing at me. I back up. He comes closer and I kick his hand causing the knife to fly across the room. I hit his collar bone hard, it breaks and his arm goes limp. Grabbing his shoulders, I stomp down on his knee. He collapses on the floor. I look down at my work. Within a second, I'm pinned to a wall, a knife to my throat.

I raise my hands in surrender. I, Jack Anderson, am about to go dancing with angels.

**A/N: I haven't decided whether I should make this a oneshot or a story. Please review with your thoughts.**


	2. Kissing My Angel

**A/N: Story it is! I don't own Kickin' It. Please read and review.**

I squeeze my eyes shut anticipating the sharp blade cutting my throat. When I doesn't, I open my eyes. I study the man who has me pinned. Somewhere in his thirties, he is wearing all black, and is heavily built. This was the same for the other four men. His eyes fill of rage.

Suddenly, he coughs. Blood splatters on my face; I wince in disgust. He releases his knife and it clatters on the floor. Eyes rolling back, he falls to the ground. I find a knife in the man's back. I look up as the blonde, who has just saved my life, steps forward.

"But how did you know I was here" I ask hesitantly.

"Easy, you were on my roof. I followed you after that" she says sweetly.

I step over the guy and embrace her. "Thank you" I whisper.

We pull back and our eyes lock on one another's. What is wrong with me? I am positive that this is a dream. Maybe, I am dead. Who knows? The girl before me, this blonde haired angel, I have loved ever since the day I met her. Her eyes sparkle in the dim lighting from the moon. My hunger to touch those lips grows until I can no longer take it.

Our lips meet perfectly. Everything about this moment is perfect. Her tongue brushes my lower lip, begging for entry. I gladly grant it. Shortly after, I reluctantly pull away. I see the hurt in her eyes, the gateways to her soul. They begin to lock me out as I hurry to find the key.

"Trust me, I am loving every second of this," I state quickly "but can we take it somewhere else, please? This place isn't safe."

She giggles and nods in response. I quickly snatch up her hand, practically dragging her to my house. We make it up to my room. Panting, I flop onto my bed. My guardian angel stands above me. She rocks on her heels, hands clasped behind her back. The image reminds me of an impatient toddler. Then it clicks, I sit up and smirk at her. She stops rocking and tilts her head like an adorable, yet confused puppy.

Grabbing her waist, I sweep her off her feet and onto my bed. I land on top of her gracefully. Her eyes fill with shock, but soften when my lips meet hers.

Her arms slide around my neck, pulling me closer. My hands trace her body, beginning at her waist. They move up and down her sides, scanning each and every detail. Her hands hungrily run through my hair.

My imagination begins to run wild. My bed becomes a cloud, pink and fluffy, yet still able to support our weight. I pull back, so we can breathe. With every breath, my imagination takes over more of my reality. She wears white, so simple, but on her it's beautiful. Her golden hair frames her face. A hallow appears and nests itself perfectly on her head. Wings open behind her, making her image even more majestic.

A breeze comes in the window of our cotton candy palace, sweeping us away in a deeper dreamland. Our lips connect once more. I can hear the fireworks as they spark and light up this new world. A world where nothing matters.

A sanctuary where I can kiss my angel forever.

**A/N: Hope you guys liked it, please read and review.**


	3. Loving An Angel

**A/N: Hey guys, sorry it took so long to update. I have a ton of homework. I hope this chapter clears up some of the uncertainties. I don't own Kickin' It. Hope you guys like it. Please Read and Review.**

I wake to my angel staring down at me. "Kimmy" I whisper. Besides her flawless face, all I see is brightness. "Where am I?"

"At the hospital Jack. What's the last thing you remember?" Worry fills her eyes.

"The last thing I remember is a guy having me pinned to a wall with a knife to my throat." I say, knowing that after that I was probably delusional. "What happened after that?"

She looks hurt, "well I ran in and stabbed the guy in the back. He dropped his knife and it slit your wrist on the way down. We hugged and then I realized how bad your wrist was bleeding. You shrugged, wrapping it in some cloth. I continued to tell you that you needed to go to a doctor, when you leaned in and kissed me." A bright red color floods her cheeks. "After that, you drug me to your house. We were having a great time in your room, until in the middle of kissing you passed out. I called 911 and you ended up here." Tears begin forming in her eyes.

"They had to give you a blood transfusion, because you were suffering from extreme blood loss. Unfortunately, they were one pint short." Kim lifts her one arm so that I can see it. "Since we have the same blood type I gave some so that they would have enough." Kim lowers her arm and whispers "I was really worried about you."

I take her hand in mine. "Thank you Kimmy." I lift her hand and kiss it. In any normal instance she would have hit me for calling her that. "Actually I do remember most of that," I tell her.

"Then why did you lie and say you didn't" she asks me, her beautiful eyes begin to lock her soul once more.

"Because, I didn't think any of it actually happened. I thought it was all too good to be true" I admit to her.

She blushes a deeper shade of red and I decide to continue. "You're an amazing girl Kim. I have liked you ever since the first day we met."

Her smile widens. "It's the same for me" she says quietly. She sits on the edge of my hospital bed. Glancing around, she smirks.

I raise an eyebrow at her. Laughing slightly, she leans down. Our lips meet and we both moan in pleasure. After a good five minutes she pulls away. "I was making sure the coast was clear," she smiles down at me.

I chuckle to myself, "you are my guardian angel Kimmy. I love you."

**A/N: Clear things up? Hope it did. Sorry for such a short chapter. Who would want to send guys after Jack to kill him? What are your thoughts? Please Review.**


	4. Angelic Dream or Nightmare?

**AN: Hey guys! So sorry I haven't updated. I have had a ton of homework and other things. One thing I haven't had, is time to write. I apologize in advance for how short it is. Please read and review!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own_ Kickin' It_.**

* * *

><p>"You feeling okay" asks the doctor.<p>

I nod causing Kim to smile. The shiny pearls that line the inside of her mouth makes my heart melt. She sees me staring and a rosy tint floods her cheeks. I feel a releif as the doctor removes the needle in my arm that is keeping me hydrated; he places a bandage over the hole that remains The rosy red becomes a sickening green when Kim sees the needle. It's a miracle that she was able to give blood for me.

"Well you are free to go then" says the doctor.

I hop up from my hosppital bed and pull my blood angel into a tight embrace. She squeezes me tighter and tighter with each second silently begging me to never scare her like that again. Prying her off, I chuckle and grab her tensed hand. I begin playing with her delicate fingers, tracing their shape and taking in every detail.

"Jack," she cuts in, "can we leave?"

Without an answer, I intertwine our fingers before dragging her out the door. We make our way through the revolving glass door. The first step outside is blinding, but once our eyes adjust it's bliss. I can't remember the last time I was outside. The sun light glints off the roofs of cars as we stroll into the hospital's garden. The evergreens shake in the light breeze and the flowers paint the ground in their bright colors. The aroma is stronger than anything I have ever smelled.

Cuddling into me, Kim sighs, "this couldn't be any better. It's like a dream."

I guide her over to a stone bench near the rear of the garden. Vines qrow up the brick wall behind us. We both take in our surrounding once more before dosing off. I replay it over and over in my mind. The heavenly garden that surround us, my angel's head on my chest, her golden hair outstretched and clinging to my shirt like the vines to the wall behind us. My mind sketches in the details one by one. As her angel wings take shape, one curves around my body in protection. Her normal clothes become a gorgeous white gown.

I feel her lighten and she becomes the weight of a feather. She rises into the air, levitating at eye level before begining to drift away with the wind. I grab her wrist, begging her to wake up so she won't have to leave me. Her hand slips easily from my death grip, and the wind steals away my angel...

I wake with a start; my breathing is heavy. Wiping a bead of sweat from my forehead, I begin to breath at a normal pace. My breathe catches in my throat. She's gone. "My angelic dream is now a nightmare..."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Oh no! What do you thing happened? Leave a review with your thoughts with the button below. Hope you enjoyed!<strong>


	5. Run My Angel

**AN: Faithful Readers, sorry that I haven't updated in a while. First I had no inspiration, but when I got some, I had no time to write. Anyway, hope you all like this chapter. Disclaimer: I do not own _Kickin It_.**

Just to recap: My name is Jack Anderson. I am in love with Kim Crawford. One day, I was being chased by some goons who were trying to murder me, but Kim saved my life. I ended up being in the hospital for extreme blood loss and she gave blood so I could stay alive. After being released from the hospital only moments ago, Kim and I went to the garden and fell asleep. I had an amazing dream until it ended with her floating away. Waking with a start, I find that she really was gone. My eye catches a dark figure leaving the garden. I bolt up right and chase the figure.

He rounds each corner with ease and carries a large sack at his side. I run down a straight, but still can't seem to catch the man. My heart breaks with every foot he gets ahead of me.

We enter downtown. The street lights illuminated patches of the sidewalk. Oddly, no cars are traveling on the roads.

I hear a muffled cry ahead of me. _Kim._

I round the next block, but see that I've lost the kidnapper. Slowing, tears threaten to break. I walk the streets, looking down every alley.

_What if what we had was real? The feeling in the pits of our stomachs would've actually become something. She is the love of my life and I may never see her again. The thought of a home we would call ours. Children running around and being skilled karate students at the age of three, with us being able to say that they were ours. Kim is my angel. Keeping me grounded, her smile sends chills through my bones._

I glance down an alleyway and stop dead in my tracks. Ahead, there's a dim light. A group of men circle around Kim. Her back is against the fence at the rear of the alley. I can see that dirt smudges cover her body; hair is plastered to her forehead.

She screams out, "Jack!"

"Kim!"

The men turn around, giving just enough time for Kim to hurtle the fence and be out of sight. Their eyes scan the entrance to the darkness, but fail to find me. Turning back, they find their prey has disappeared. Each one hurtles the fence with ease. I run a short distance behind them.

_Oh no_.

The walls close in around her. Her only entrance blocked. I run harder making my lungs burn and my eyes water. I slow allowing my vision clears. My eyes fall on Kim; helpless. She hates showing weakness. To anyone, ever.

One of the men in black reaches down. He removes something from his belt. _What is that?_ In this moment I study the men that keep my angel from me. They look strangely familiar. _That's it! They're the guys that had chased after me before. Wait, I thought I killed them. I'm probably hallucinating. Maybe they work for the same person? _

Kim shouts again, "Jack! Save me!"

I terminate my thoughts and concentrate on the matter at hand. I begin to run faster. The cool night air freezes my skin on contact. My throat is dry, but still I push forward.

"Jack!"

_**Bang.**_

The sound rings through my ears. _No. This can't be happening_. As the men clear out, I can see her blood ooze out onto the ground. I skid to a halt at her side.

"Kimmy, speak to me." I say as I kneel down next to her.

"Jack," her voice is a whisper.

I slide my arms under her, preparing to make the long trek to the hospital. Before I can even lift her off the ground her breathing slows. Her pulse fades away "Kimmy?"

No response.

"Kim?"

Nothing.

Tears stream down my cheeks. "No!"

**AN: Thanks for reading, please review. Also, what do you all think is going to happen?**


	6. My Angel Isn't Gone?

**AN: Sorry it took so long guys. Here is the next chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I Do not own _Kickin' It._**

_**~Previously~**_

**"Jack!"**

**_Bang._**

**The sound rings through my ears. _No. This can't be happening_. As the men clear out, I can see her blood ooze out onto the ground. I skid to a halt at her side.**

**"Kimmy, speak to me." I say as I kneel down next to her.**

**"Jack," her voice is a whisper.**

**I slide my arms under her, preparing to make the long trek to the hospital. Before I can even lift her off the ground her breathing slows. Her pulse fades away "Kimmy?"**

**No response.**

**"Kim?"**

**Nothing.**

**Tears stream down my cheeks. "No!"**

**_It should've been me. _I whimper into Kim's limp body._ The fight was not hers; it was mine._ Screams escape my mouth as I fill with ever deepening sorrow. _My Kimmy, my girl, my angel, is gone._**

* * *

><p>"Jack."<p>

I bolt up, _what was that? Who said that?_

"Jack."

_That sounds like..._

"Jack!"

_It is!_ "Kim!" I start shouting.

"Jack, wake up!"

_What is she talking about? I am awake. I just watched her get brutally murdered. This is real, isn't it?_

"Jack!"

I shoot upright. _It was a dream? _Scanning the scene, I find myself back in the hospital room. Kim's big, beautiful eyes stare at me with concern.

"You have been tossing and turning for ten minutes," she tells me, "and you were screaming my name over and over." She blushes at the thought. "What happened?"

I explain the whole story to her. "I guess it was a dream inside of a dream, or rather a dream inside of a nightmare," I conclude.

"W-What" she stutters in disbelief.

"I'm so glad you're okay Kim," I pull her to me in a tight embrace. "They want me dead," I whisper into her golden locks.

"Who wants you dead?"

"Ricky Weaver and Arthur," I tell her, "they have teamed up for revenge on me for every bit of misfortune I gave them."

A silence falls between the two of us. Slowly, Kim pulls away from our warm embrace. Tears border her eyes and I take her hand in mine. She perches herself on the edge of my bed before looking at the dull floor. "Why did you not tell me sooner," she mutters.

"I didn't want you to get involved," I say simply, avoiding her gaze. "I'm sorry Kim, I could not live with myself if I put you in danger like that. Ricky hurt you once; I was not about to let him do that again. And Arthur-"

A smile dances across Kim's lips. "Thanks," she states softly before leaning down and pecking me on the cheek.

**AN: I am so sorry it's short, but I hope you all liked it. Review please!**


End file.
